The Rage Story
by Bunny-Wan Kenobi
Summary: -DISCONTINUED- A story featuring Shuichi's American Manager Rage, where she talks about her feelings towards Shuichi, her father, her best friend Judy Winchester, and her current job status...


**_The Rage Story _**

**Summery:** A story featuring Shuichi's American Manager Rage, where she talks about her feelings towards Shuichi, her father, her best friend Judy Winchester, and her current job status... Some Rage/Shuichi one sided romance… Also some Eiri Yuki bashing... Rated for Rage's bad mouth... _1st in MCS  
_**Rating:** PG13  
**Author's Notes:** I said I was going to write a Rage fic and I finally did… If you don't know who she is I don't think you'll get this story at all… She's a character from the Manga and is a bigger loose canon then K… If you don't believe me go read the Manga… Okay now on to the boring stuff… I don't own Gravitation or any of its characters… The ideas are my own and I am not getting paid for this… Crying shame too… Oh and please review… I'm craved for reviews… I'm like a crack head without their crack… Or something like that… (That was not supposed to rhyme… sorry) MCS: Minor Character Series… Oh and I haven't read Manga's 10, 11, and 12 yet… so this doesn't have anything of the events in those books… When I get them and read them… I'll re do the story to fit! Hope you enjoy it… Remember to Review… Even if you don't like it!

* * *

**_Chapter One: Shuichi…  
_**Shuichi Shindou… Loved by millions of girls and boys all over Japan… He can capture the heart of any one just by opening his mouth and singing…

He's also the ban of many people's existence… Like mine… Wait no… I can't say that…

Let me see… Shuichi is different… And I note that, that is the understatement of the century… But then again… I'm different too…

The beginning… That's always the best place to really start right?

I first heard about Shuichi from Judy Winchester… She's been my best friend since I was little… Even though she's a few years older then me… Okay so she's like 15 years older then me… but who cares… Anyways… You see I have this thing for cute, stupid, Japanese men… That's why I signed Ryuichi Sakuma… He's the poster child of the cute… well in his case sexy… stupid, Japanese men…

That was almost three years ago… When I met Ryuichi for the first time that is… He had come to America on his own, something about needing to leave before he did something stupid… I didn't really care… I had just started working at my father's record company… XMR… Xtreme Music Records… Named for the extreme measures that we will go to for our artists… Anyways… I was assigned as Ryuichi's manager… Needless to say I wasn't very good… I have over hyper and under so much pressure to make sure Ryuichi got big that I didn't focus right… That's when I enlisted the help of Claude Winchester… Judy's husband and an ex-CIA member… Papa went along with it and made me into the head of the artist relations department… technically I am the one who gets to decide if an artist is good enough for XMR… No artist can be signed unless I give the go ahead…

Needless to say Ryuichi was my first big success… And to think I was only 15 when he came walking through the doors of our LA building… I became known as a big nutcase somewhere along the way… People no longer called me by my first name… It was either Ma'am or Boss… I knew that other companies would only whisper my name… And it was always something crazy… Like me blowing up a few buildings when they wouldn't put Ryuichi on this on TV show… It was only the TV station and the MTV building… Nothing of true importance…

When Ryuichi decided to go back to Japan… On Tohma Seguchi's request I later found out… I was pissed off and heart broken… Ryuichi had told me and Claude over and over that he wasn't going to go running back to Tohma's side… Yet when Tohma whistled his little dog came running… It all just proved to me that Ryuichi Sakuma is truly a weak minded person who doesn't deserve my time or the place in my heart… Judy actually told me that…

She wasn't in to good of a mood when Ryuichi decided to leave either… Claude had to go with him… And Judy had a two year old child… Poor kid barely knows his dad…

It was only about a half of a year later that Judy called me up with a gift… Actually it was a trade… I had a tape of a show she really wanted to see, having missed it while she was filming her latest hit movie, and she had something big to give me…

I jumped on it… I was just getting over the loss of Ryuichi and I needed something to cheer me up… I wasn't expecting her to go and actually kidnap my gift…

She called me from Japan one afternoon and said that she would be returning that night with my gift… When I asked what it was she simply said that it was a poor lost and confused creature that needed a new home… It was our way of saving she had some new artist who needed to get away from his old record label… She also called him an Angel of the Forest… The forest is Japan… For some odd reason… It's Judy I don't try to figure her out any more…

When they finally arrived at the company I was speechless for the first time in my life… Judy had dressed this poor soul up like a duck and had Claude as a hunter positioned just for my eyes… It's something only a true friend would do…

When I finally got my voice back it was to tell the beauty how much he was welcome at XMR… but I got a surprise… He didn't want to be there… I was always under the impression that he WANTED to get away from Japan and NG… But I was wrong…

Shuichi Shindou put up a REALLY good chase… But in the end… Well in the end we had destroyed most of NYC… And he had almost gotten away… I should really thank Mr. Sakano for coming and trying to talk him into going back to Japan… it's because of that, that Shuichi decided to stay…

It was suppose to be all business… A simple Press Conference to announce that Shuichi Shindou was switching labels… But in my life… nothing is EVER simple…

I found myself that morning hanging from a freaking 100 story building by some blonde Japanese guy… I didn't find out until later that it was Yuki… the MAN who Shuichi loved… Needless to say I thought my heart was about to come up my throat… That was until Shuichi showed up… The man was right… Shuichi wouldn't have let him kill me… Because he was Shuichi… He was to kind for his own good…

After that I sort of told Shuichi that I loved him and would pretty much follow him to the ends of the Earth… Of course… I had to do it in my own way… I guess he didn't understand me to well cause once again he ran… and once again we destroyed a part of the city…

I saved him though and brought him to the hospital… Telling myself that I was just doing it cause he had saved me… but I knew I was lying to myself… I did it cause I couldn't have the man I love be killed because some dumb as blonde was playing with his heart…

We yelled at each other for a few minutes and then who should show up… But Yuki himself… He actually had the balls to come in their and tell Shuichi he was sorry WITH CUE CARDS! And Shuichi's such a blank that he didn't even notice them… Yuki had some girl write the cards and hold them up for him… In the end of it all Yuki asked Shuichi to come back to Japan with him… Shuichi had told him yes and I freaked out… I really don't know what's wrong with me… I keep a loaded gun… or five… hidden at all times… just in case… I think it comes from hanging around people like Claude… I ended up blowing the hospital wall up and then ran away crying… The girl with the cue cards I guessed helped Shuichi…

I know Claude showed up sometime or another with Sakano and then all of them headed to the airport… but I headed somewhere else… I went to talk to papa…

I threatened him… I had never EVER in my life thought to threaten the man I owe my whole existence too but I did… I wanted out of the business for good… It had caused me to much heart break…

While I was doing that… Judy was busy making sure Shuichi didn't get to far ahead of me… She's such a great friend…

I ended up following Shuichi… Not wanting to see him hurt anymore… If I couldn't have him then I was going to make sure he was taken care off… Even if that means I have to move in next store to him and his lover… Get a job at NG… And room with a male transvestite… I plan on making sure no one fucks with my Angel of the Forest… EVER AGAIN!


End file.
